We Promised
by HPITBBE
Summary: Alice and Lily made a pact back in third year - neither of them would ever date James Potter. If it so happens that they fell for him, they would not break the pact. What happens when they both fall, and Lily’s the one who breaks? R&R?
1. Prologue

**Summary: Alice and Lily made a pact back in third year - neither of them would ever date James Potter. If it so happens that they fell for him, they would not break the pact. What happens when they both fall, and Lily's the one who breaks? R&R?**

**Drama/Romance**

**Rated: T**

* * *

There's a reason we made the pact. We were young – thirteen. But that didn't mean we didn't know what was going to happen. At that age, all we thought about was the future; who was going to be in it, how they were going to be in it, why they were going to; how to set ourselves up for triumph, how to steer our lives away from heartbreak and misery and disappointment.

The reason we made the pact was because we felt at the time that James Potter was part of the latter category. He was no good. We decided the best course of action would be to never give, never fall headfirst into James Potter. Because once we did, it would be a lifetime of relinquished control.

* * *

**Well, it's kind of a filler chapter - to set the tone and such (: (Hell, it's not even a chapter; more like a couple hundred words.)**

**If it sounds mildly interesting, I'd like to know what you thought of it, positive or not.**

**Reviews make everyone's day.**

**Please? (:**


	2. He is Dangerous Third Year

**A/N: I decided that each chapter would be more intimate if it was shorter, in a sort of vignette form. I feel like I can get much more in than trying to stretch everything unnecessarily so that it spreads across 10 pages.**

**Before you exit this page, give it a try and review, please?**

**

* * *

**

Third years as a whole aren't much of a threat.

But James Potter is dangerous. His magic isn't extraordinary, but he's thirteen – he isn't nearly at his peak yet. But he has goofy grin, an infectious laugh and a twinkle in his eye. He and his marauders are already among the royalty at Hogwarts, their reputation recognized, admired and cemented.

Why isn't Lupin, Pettigrew, or Black dangerous? Lupin is shy, Black orbits around Potter, and Pettigrew orbits around the entire group, seduced by their popularity. Black acts in relation to Potter. James is the action, Sirius is the consequence. He acts according to Potter. It's very subtle, but if you notice the dynamic of the group, that's how it now. Potter is the glue. He is ominous, and thus dangerous.

He is a firework, designed to explode at any given moment, unpredictable. He is way too vast, uncontrollable. He's a roaring fire, and is as harmful as he is beautiful.

And now they were performing a show. The younger students gather eagerly, waiting for a spectacular display of power, magic, and sharp wit. The older students watch warily, but with the curious apprehension, as if they grudgingly sort of admired the thin wizards in action.

I just walk along, ahead with Lily, because we are above such nonsense and crude humor. But I do feel a bit guilty. We are from Gryffindor House, we should stop this; we are supposed to be brave. So I tell Lily this.

She looks thoughtful, and says quietly, "That would be like giving in, Alice."

I sigh and walk alongside her in even steps.

"Those poor second years though."

"I know." I know she's right. To give in was to acknowledge and throw the spotlight and target on to us. Unnecessary attention.

I would bet my toad, savings, and new hat that if everyone looked deep enough, they would find the source of their forced laughs, faux smiles. They didn't truly enjoy the marauders. They enjoyed the star power. They were all star struck. I shudder to think that we might fall prey to their mystique. If we stayed true to ourselves though, and stay focused on our future that was carefully sculpted, it should be no problem.

We hesitate in our steps for a second as we hear the thunderous boom of laughter coming from the corridor we had just fled. Lily made a sound of disgust. I echoed her.

"They're foul," I told her angrily. They were all cowards – the whole lot, anyone who accepts what they do. They all feel guilty – I know they do! But they are afraid of retribution. It was sickening.

The crowd falls into a jittery, quiet spell. Potter and Blacks have taken their bow. They've used laughter again to disguise their malice, cruelty.

Yet, with all of Potter's hexes, jinxes; with all of Black's surly, casual moods; with all of Pettigrew's disturbing, blind-sighted hero worship and Lupin's sinister absences and gruff appearance, they are not the most obvious threat.

"Hippogriff," Lily said to the Fat Lady.

"Have a lovely day, girls," she crooned.

We nodded and stepped forward to the common room, and I resume my pensive thoughts.

I don't like Severus Snape. Unfortunately, he and Lily are sort of a package-deal. It's been this way since first year.

It was last month that we made the pact. Funny enough, when Lily suggested it, she never stopped to think that her best friend Severus might be more dangerous than Potter was.

Severus was surreptitious, sly and had an air about him that demanded attention, yearned for acceptance. He danced around the Dark Arts, tip toed around sure-fire future Death Eaters, and yet my best friend couldn't see that he was – the very thing we wanted to stay clear of. Lily had an irritating blind spot for him.

The pact was still fresh when we made it to our dormitory which was thankfully empty, ridden of giggly witches.

"The more I think about it, the more I think that as long as we stay true to the pact, we'll be alright," Lily said earnestly.

"I'm glad we made it," I agreed. The guilt was still gnawing at my insides, though.

"We can't date him," I say, and Lily flashes her green eyes at me. "But that doesn't mean we can't put a stop to this. Stop other people from falling into their trap."

"We don't want to tempt ourselves," Lily said slowly, sitting down at the edge of her bed.

"We're stronger than that. We won't ever succumb to their pranks."

"What if we do? Then everything is ruined," Lily said fiercely.

I say nothing, because the pact is the thing that binds us now, and we practically made a blood oath not to mess up anything we have planned.

We are scared, more than we care to admit.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
